<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am... by RisingHistory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230104">I am...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingHistory/pseuds/RisingHistory'>RisingHistory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50 words, Gen, Historical, Inspired by Real Events, One Shot Collection, Puzzles, Short, Very historical at points</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingHistory/pseuds/RisingHistory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short 50 word stories on different historical figures, with some fictional characters as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to guess down in the comments or leave suggestions who who else you would like to see. </p><p> Also some of these are from a blog I wrote many years ago, just in case some of these look familar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are going to die tonight, me and my brother.</p><p>I have heard them whispering in the halls, there is a threat coming to England.</p><p>Uncle wants us dead so we cannot be used against him.</p><p>I don’t want to die.</p><p>      I am, one of the Princes in the Tower,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was the first 50 words, will be revealed next week with who it was. Feel free to guess down in the comments or leave suggestions who who else you would like to see. </p><p> Also some of these are from a blog I wrote many years ago, just in case.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sorry For What I Have Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So here is this week’s person, they are a fictional character, and I will acknowledge the author properly next week but don't want to spoil anything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No, No!</p><p>Oh, no what have I done?</p><p>This was all a grave mistake.</p><p>I just wanted to help people, to save people.</p><p>I am sorry.</p><p>I did not think it would work.</p><p>I am so scared.</p><p>What have I done?</p><p>    I am, so sorry for what I have done,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last week was Richard of Shrewsbury, Duke of York. The youngest son of King Edward IV of England and Elizabeth Woodville, he along with his brother Edward V were kept in the Tower of London by their uncle, the future, King Richard III of England. They disappeared and most guess that Richard had them killed but it is not 100% confirmed and there is debate over what happened to the Princes in the Tower. I have written it as if Richard did play a role but Henry Tudor, later VII, also could have ordered it as they would be the next in line.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Girl Who Never Got To Be Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's this weeks, is based on a historical figure but I've changed the history slightly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sea was so wild that night, the waves kept hitting the side of the ship.</p><p>Then they were losing control of the ship, then we started sinking.</p><p>All I could see was darkness, the cold engulfed me, then nothing.</p><p>     I am, the girl who never got to be queen</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last weeks was Victor Frankenstein from Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. Brief summary if you’ve never heard about it or read it; a young scientist (Victor) becomes obsessed with experimenting and brings a monster to life, which doesn’t go well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In An Unhappy Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today's historical character is a bit more modern than the others, fought during World War One, although these 50 words are not about that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood watching him.</p><p>I knew I should not have been, I had a wife, but I could’t help it.</p><p>The way the sun danced across his face.</p><p>I wanted to spend every living moment with him, forever.</p><p>Although I knew it was wrong.</p><p>      I am, in an unhappy marriage,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this weeks is up. </p><p>Last week's 50 words was about Margaret, maid of Norway, (1283-1290). She died on her way to Scotland to be married, she was the only living descendant of king Alexander III (her husband could then claim legitimacy through her). However she died during the journey, although I wrote about her dying from a storm. Her death did mean that there was no clear claimant for the Scottish throne, causing a succession crisis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Woman Who Fought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is this weeks 50 words, it is based on an old legend/ poem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had to do it, my father could not fight, but I could.</p><p>I had to do my part in defending my family and people.</p><p>I had to fight, even if it cost me my life, in battle or when the truth gets out.</p><p>     I am, the woman who fought, </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So last weeks 50 words was based on Ernest Louis, who was the last Grand Duke of Hesse and by Rhine, which was part of the German Empire. Like many of the royals/ nobles, aristocracy of Europe before World War I, he was the grandson of Queen Victoria. His first wife was Victoria of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha, who was his first cousin and their marriage ended in divorce, apparently after catching him in bed with a male servant. Although there is not much more about his sexuality than the words of his ex-wife.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Man Who Kept Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This weeks is a more modern historical figure</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They said they would return, they promised.</p><p>I will keep on fighting until then.</p><p>The Allies, keep sending us surrender notices but are fighting on us.</p><p>We have been hiding and fighting for so long.</p><p>They cannot have surrendered.</p><p>We cannot have lost.</p><p>     I am, The man who kept fighting,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So last weeks was based on the Ballad of Mulan set in Northern Wei. Disguised as a man Mulan joins the army to fight against the Rouran, pretending to be her father.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 99 Day King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So here is this weeks; a more modern history before next weeks fictional character.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am dying but I there is so much I still want to do.</p><p>I want to create peace in Germany and hear the voices of my people.</p><p>But now I cannot, and I know my son will abandon my ideals.</p><p> I needed more time.</p><p>    I am, The 99-day king</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So last weeks was based on Hirō "Hiroo" Onoda, who was one of the last Japanese holdouts following World War II.<br/>In December 1944 he was put on the Lubang Island in the Philippines and told not to surrender or take his own life until his commander returned at the end of the war, his mission was to prevent the Allies from taking the Island. When the war ended, no-one came to get him so he assumed the war was still on. Leaflets and flyers were dropped ordering his surrender, saying that the war was over, but he and the three others with him believed them to be propaganda and kept fighting. Finally in February 1974, Norio Suzuki, a Japanese explorer came across Onoda and upon returning to Japan, the senior officer was found and brought to the Philippines to order Onoda to surrender, which he did and returned to Japan.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Man Who Lost His Reputation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This weeks is a fictional character from a play. Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why, why did I do it? I should have refused.</p><p>Now I have lost my reputation, the immortal part of myself.</p><p>I am alone, abandoned, he no longer trusts me, I am an animal.</p><p>It’s lost, I’ve lost my reputation, my reputation</p><p>     I am, The man who lost his reputation,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So last weeks was based off Frederick III, Emperor of Germany and King of Prussia. His rule a quite short, being only 99 days, ruling from the 9th of March 1888 to 15th of June 1888. Although did participate in wars, as was expected of the the son of the monarch, wished to liberalise Germany and use other methods than force and violence. His son (Wilhelm II, German leader entering WWI) went against his views upon his succession and militarised Germany. It's thought by some historians that if Frederick had lived longer, then Germany would have gone under massive reforms and possibly avoid WWI.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Last Plangent King of England</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to a historical figure now, and one a bit older than the last couple have been.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is over, the Royal House of York is no more, it all ends with me.</p><p>That up-start Henry, he will now be king.</p><p>What lies will he tell, about our me.</p><p>The crown is now in the hands of peasant servants.</p><p>I am, the last Plantagenet king of England</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So last weeks 50 words was about a character called Michael Cassio from Shakespeare's Othello or The Tragedy of Othello, the Moor of Venice. Within the play, Cassio is accused of something and so feels like he has lost his reputation, but on a happy note he does survive the play. This is based off his line in Act 2 Scene 3, “Reputation, reputation, I have lost my reputation”.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Man Who Paid England to go Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, this weeks historical figure is from around the same time period as the last one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>England has such a silly little king.</p><p>It was so easy to get rid of him, I gave him a little bit of money and he left.</p><p>How desperate must England be to have a king like him?</p><p>A money-grabber.</p><p>I am, the man who payed England to go away,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So last weeks was based on the English King Richard III (1452-1485), also known as the one who killed his nephews in the tower, which is a great song by Horrible Histories. King Richard was killed at the Battle of Bosworth Field, the penultimate battle of the Wars of the Roses, one of the many civil wars of England. (The civil war called the English Civil war was fought started in 1642 between the Cavaliers and Round heads, which was a part of the a collection of struggles called the Wars of the Three Kingdoms). He was replaced by Henry VII or Henry Tudor who was sort of in line for the throne but not really, lots of other people where in a stronger claimant position (Henry and then his son Henry VIII killed most of them off). Richard was the last English king to be killed on English soil and was buried without ceremony, possibly latter chucked in the River Soar. In 2012, he was discovered under a Leicester car park and reburied in Leicester Cathedral.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The White Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These last couple have been from around the same time period, I'll try and mix it up a bit next time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I am the last, the last direct heir to the throne.</p><p>I can never return or that tyrant will have me too killed.</p><p>I shall spend the rest of my days hidden in France.</p><p>While my brothers die in the land of our fathers.</p><p>     I am, the White Rose,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So last weeks was the King of France, Charles VIII (1470-1498) who became king aged 13. Bit of backstory, the future Henry VII of England lived in Brittany (not yet part of France), while in exile and was given support by the French king to invade England and take over from Richard III. He was successful. Skip a few years later and France now wants Brittany, to do this Charles was to be married to the Duke’s hier, Anne. Henry sent volunteers to help defend Brittany’s indepdence, bit later Anne believed would be better if she married Charles, but Henry marched over to France anyway. France at this time was already fighting in a Italian war at this point and didn’t really want to bother fighting with England as well. So the paid England to go away is in reference to the Peace of Étaples. Where France paid England roughly £159,000 which would become 5% of Henry’s annual income. France was a lot richer than England at this point.<br/>Sorry about the really long historical note.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Lionheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is another historical figure, this ones a bit older than the last few have been. Hope you enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am the king of England, but also Duke of France.</p><p>I have led armies into battle, won wars</p><p>but my brother wants my crown for himself.</p><p>How dare him, try for my throne.</p><p>He wants me gone, but I won’t go</p><p>I am a warrior.</p><p>          I am, the Lionheart,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So last week's entry was Richard de la Pole, 1480-1525, nicknamed the "White Rose". White rose referring to the House of York, as he was the nephew of Richard III and Edward IV. He had three other brothers, one was apart of the Lambert Simnel rebellion and was killed at the Battle of Stoke, one fled to Burgundy before being part of treaty and traded back and was killed by Henry VIII, the other one does not seem as politically ambitious as the others but was kept in the Tower of London until his death. Richard was the only brother not to die on English soil, instead he died fighting in the Italian wars under the French king at the Battle of Pavia. </p><p>The de la Pole family and the Pole family are different although both are Yorkist.</p><p>Sorry, that’s another long historical note. If you have any suggestions of other figures, either historical or fictional please leave a comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Man Who Questioned Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>From a very long time ago, much older than the others.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, I am to die.</p><p>These Athenians do not want to think, they want to live their lives never questing and when one does question,</p><p>he is put to death, for thinking.</p><p>They may have invested democracy, but they are blinded by stupidity.</p><p>          I am, the man who questioned everything,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is so late, moved house and didn't have any internet for a a while.</p><p>So, the person from two weeks or so ago was, Richard I of England from 1157 to 1199. He was the third son of Henry II and Eleanor of Aquitaine, becoming king after the death of his father, is older brothers had died earlier. He is known for fighting in the Third Crusade and gained the nickname 'the Lionheart' for his military ways. He was killed following an infection from a crossbow while fighting the French, he was succeed by his younger brother John.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Man Who Tried to Blow up Parliament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A more recent one, has a nice little rhyme to remember the event.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gun powered had been laid.</p><p>We were so close, but yet it had failed.</p><p><br/>They had received a letter telling them of our plan</p><p><br/>We were so close, to ending it.</p><p><br/>I hope my death is swift.</p><p><br/>For England</p><p><br/>I am, the man who tried to blow up parliament,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So last chapter was the Athenian philosopher Socrates. One of his most famous quotes was "I know that I know nothing". He questioned everything. He was eventually sentenced to death by the Athenian government, he was then forced to drink hemlock.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The She Wolf of France</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now onto a queen, the title does give it away though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The law says that I cannot be queen, but my son shall become king.</p><p><br/>I got rid of my husband, and my son is now king.</p><p> </p><p>Now I look to France, my homeland and wish my son to rule.</p><p> </p><p>I shall be queen.</p><p> </p><p>I am, the She Wolf of France,</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A rhyme that every child is taught in the UK (probably).<br/>Remember, remember the fifth of November,<br/>Gunpowder treason and plot.<br/>We see no reason<br/>Why gunpowder treason<br/>Should ever be forgot!</p><p>and the other verses<br/>Guy Fawkes, guy, t'was his intent<br/>To blow up king and parliament.<br/>Three score barrels were laid below<br/>To prove old England's overthrow.</p><p>By god's mercy he was catch'd<br/>With a darkened lantern and burning match.<br/>So, holler boys, holler boys, Let the bells ring.<br/>Holler boys, holler boys, God save the king.</p><p>And what shall we do with him?<br/>Burn him.</p><p>Guy Fawkes was an English Catholic who was part of a group who attempted to assassinate the King James VI + I and other members of the Houses of Parliament. It failed and they were executed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>